Harrison Potter
by Anatema
Summary: Jámas había creido en el amor pero depues de conocerlo ya no estaba tan seguro...el problema es que Harry Potter era un completo misterio que Draco estaba más que dispuesto a descubrir.


Harry Potter no era lo que Draco había esperado del aclamado salvador del mundo mágico. Sin embargo no podía negar que el chico era un completo misterio.

Los Malfoy amaban los enigmas.

Una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca se formó en su bello rostro al ver el poco interés del joven ante la plática del ministro de magia. No podía culparlo, Fudge era un aburrimiento de hombre, tan plano como la elegante mesa que adornaba el salón de la fiesta.

Draco se abrió paso entre la multitud de invitados. Todos buscaban lo mismo que su padre, negocios, información o contactos. Él no tenía ningún interés en ellos.

Sus ojos conectaron con los asombrosamente verdes de su nuevo posible pasatiempo. Potter le observo con una mezcla de curiosidad e indiferencia. Draco poso su mano en el hombro del ministro, dibujo una sonrisa amable en su rostro dispuesto a jugar el papel de sangre pura.

"lamento interrumpir su plática ministro, pero mi padre requiere de su presencia"

El hombre oculto su sorpresa de forma torpe sacudiendo su capa de color estridente. Tan mal gusto debería ser condenado.

"claro, claro. Ahora voy a verlo" atrapo la delicada mano del salvador en una brusca sacudida. Draco sospechaba que el joven tenía una paciencia inhumana "nos volveremos a ver señor Potter, fue un placer hablar con usted"

"lo mismo digo" el sarcasmo tan evidente en la suave voz que Draco se vio obligado a ocultar una sonrisa bajo su mano. Fudge asintió complacido antes de marcharse, sus pasos tan faltos de carácter y personalidad como estrafalarias eran sus vestiduras.

"estás disfrutando de la fiesta, Potter" pregunto llevando la copa de champagne a sus labios.

"es una de las mejores celebraciones a las que he asistido"

Draco se percató de que el joven no respondió a su pregunta, con una sonrisa decidió dejarlo pasar.

"me alegro" contestó sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro. Era una extraña competencia. "dónde estudias?"

Nadie sabía nada del niño que vivió desde hace más de catorce años, cuando el señor oscuro fue destruido por el delicado joven de ojos verdes. Existían infinidad de rumores sobre Potter su infancia, sus estudios y su vida amorosa, aunque claro nada estaba comprobado solo eran chismes de personas con demasiado tiempo libre.

"en casa" fue la simple respuesta.

"y qué estudias"

"magia"

Draco arrugo el entrecejo, no sabía si el chico era así de antipático y frio ó le estaba tomando el pelo. Prefería pensar que era la primera opción pero por la pequeña sonrisa sardónica bailando en los rojos labios supuso que era la segunda.

Gruño internamente.

"vas a responder con propiedad o seguirás burlándote de mí" mordió cada palabra sin dejar de usar su tono más educada.

"depende de tus preguntas" delgados dedos golpearon los suaves labios. La burla brillando en aquellas esmeraldas sin embargo el hermoso rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. "pero, puedo responder a una pregunta. Considérelo un regalo por su décimo quinto cumpleaños"

"que puedes contarme sobre ti"

No valía la pena intentar un avance Slytherin con Potter, el adolescente era demasiado astuto para ello.

"soy Harrison Adrián Potter, más conocido como el niño que vivió ú el salvador del mundo mágico. Con quien vivó no es de tu incumbencia tampoco el lugar. Mis estudios, a pesar de sonar egocéntrico, son más avanzados que los tuyos y mi vida sentimental es nula"

Draco sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad así que simplemente escucho. Ahora tenía muchas más dudas. No era una sorpresa que el joven Potter tuviese estudios más avanzados, era normal siendo quien era, lo que si le sorprendía era la última parte.

"nula?" una pequeña parte de su curiosidad deslizándose en la pregunta.

"en lo referente a mi vida social si, esa sería la mejor manera de resumirla" Potter no parecía preocupado en absoluto, era como un soldado con un bello rostro.

"que me dirías si te ofreciera mi amistad" se maldijo así mismo por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como un tonto e impulsivo Gryffindor o aún peor un Hufflepaff.

Potter ladeo la cabeza sopesando la petición de Draco antes de alargar su delicada y pequeña mano.

"le diría que es innecesaria pero muy apreciada"

Draco asintió sacudiendo con suavidad la mano, sus pensamientos no paraban de girar en torno a lo cálida y perfecta que se sentía esa piel contra la suya y lo transparentes que eran ese par de ojos verdes en comparación con cualquier otro.

"me agrada saber que ahora su vida sentimental ya no es nula" soltó aunque reticente la mano del joven.

"yo también, Draco"

El rubio sintió una sacudida al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios…tan besables.

"veo que has hecho un nuevo…amigo, hijo"

La voz de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos. Lucius Malfoy era un Slytherin nato, Draco sabía que el hombre esperaba algo más del niño que vivió que su simple compañía o amistad. Debía mantener la guardia, no que Harry la necesitara pero era mejor prevenir.

"es un placer verle de nuevo señor Malfoy" su nuevo amigo asintió hacia el mayor con una mirada indiferente. A Draco no le gustaba verlo así…tan frio, hasta ahora había apreciado la burla, la esperanza e inclusive, se arriesgaba a decir, que alegría "gracias por la invitación"

"oh no señor Potter debo agradecer su presencia en el cumpleaños de mi hijo" los calculadores ojos plata escondidos tras una sonrisa amable. Le asustaba pensar en lo poco que confiaba en su propio padre "espero verle más seguido por aquí, con la nueva amistad que tiene con mi hijo…"

Harry tenía una expresión indiferente. Su amigo no se fiaba de Lucius.

"claro, solo espero que no se canse de ver mi rostro y termine echándome"

"Por supuesto que no. Como aburrirse de un rostro como el suyo joven Potter, eso jamás"

Draco entrecerró los ojos ante el tono y la mirada lasciva con la que su padre miraba a Harry. El adolescente permanecía inmutable sin ningún tipo de sonrojo que aquel tono utilizado por Lucius siempre causaba en mujeres y hombres. Se avergonzaba del comportamiento del mayor pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No era un secreto que el matrimonio Malfoy era una completa farsa.

"Harry, te presentare a unos amigos"

Se sentía enfermo, Harry tenía su edad.

El chico asintió, inclino la cabeza como despedida y le siguió fuera del salón. Draco necesitaba calmarse y el mejor lugar para ello era el jardín, sin pensarlo tomo la mano del niño en la suya más grande esquivando a los invitados.

No lo soltó hasta que el propio Harry tiro de su mano con suavidad.

"te molesta lo que tu padre sugirió?"

Había verdadera curiosidad en la pregunta, Draco se preguntó si todo lo que Harry le dijo acerca de su nula vida sentimental era cierto.

"sí. A ti no te molestaría que tu padre coquetee frente a ti con tu nuevo amigo, de tu misma edad y encima sabiendo que tu madre está en la misma habitación y probablemente haciendo lo mismo" el sarcasmo era su defensa, no quería utilizarlo con alguien tan sincero como Harry pero los hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

"no lo sé. No tengo padres, pero supongo que sería lo más lógico en estos casos el sentir rabia, vergüenza y decepción" largos cabellos negros desprendían un suave aroma a manzanas. Draco amaba las manzanas "es eso lo que estas sintiendo?"

Asintió, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería respirar el embriagador aroma, sentir la presencia de Harry a su lado y pretender que solo estaban ellos dos. Era extraña la forma en la que una persona podía afectar a otra de forma tan rápida y esencial.

Lo que le estaba ocurriendo era el tan aclamado amor a primera vista? Porque no hallaba una explicación más razonable a la revolución de sentimientos que tenían lugar en su pecho.

Sus ojos plata se desviaron al chico que esperaba su respuesta con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos. Eso era un avance, al menos no era indiferente a Draco.

"si, lo has analizado perfectamente" Harry le regaló una pequeña sonrisa en un intento de levantarle el ánimo "podré volver a verte. Estas en todo tu derecho de no relacionarte conmigo después de lo que mi padre dijo…yo lo entendería"

Pero nunca perdonaría a Lucius por ello.

"no es culpa tuya el que tu padre sea polígamo"

Era una respuesta tan sincera que Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"es verdad. Entonces seguimos siendo amigos" afirmo acercándose al menor.

"sí. Pero ahora me tengo que ir" sus ojos verdes vieron algo detrás de Draco "me esperan"

"de acuerdo. Te veré, espero que pronto" la esperanza brillando en su mirada.

Harry se acercó aún más al rubio, sus respiraciones se mesclaron durante unos instantes antes de que Draco sintiera unos suaves labios posarse en su pálida mejilla. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"búscame el primero de septiembre" fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar solo a un sonriente Draco Malfoy.


End file.
